Scarface Part Two
by Scarface89
Summary: Tony Montana survived the legendary fall from his balcony. Will he and an old friend from his troubled past be able to get revenge and stop the pain? Please RR! CHAPTER REPLACED.


**__**

Scarface 2

__

By: Jason Eiland

Chapter One -

Say Hello To My Little Friend.

__

This is the part when Tony gets shot down off his staircase and lands in the water...

Colombian: We got him...we got him.

The Skull Stared the Colombian down.

Colombian: Yes boss Forgive me!

Tony: No jou didn't!!!!

Tony Quickly grabs his M-16 GL that he droped earlier in the fight,

__

Tony Smoked them fuckers in a split second. Tony crawled out of the blood red water and walked up stares., He saw Ginas bado lying ther helpless and blood soaked. He dived into some cocaine, he came back up and his face was white from the blood and water that was on his face. He was dying there and heard sirens out side. He thought about what was next.

Tony: What the fuck ima do now? Eh? Dye? Fuck no. Im not going out like this………Vasquez.

Tony called and old friend back in Cuba, Bleeding to death he typed in the numbers that he had burned in his brain and could never forget.

Tony: Hello?

Vasquez: Tony? Is that you? What the hell is going on man? You never write or call? Where the Fuck are you?

Tony: I just got the shit kicked outa me. Get your ass over here right now. I'm in Miami, Florida. Im not sure if I can last to meet you so just check the hospitals when you get here.

Vasquez: sure Tony, Be there in a few hours.

Tony: Ci Amigo, bye.

Police show up at the Montana Mansion.

Cop 1: Holy shit, it looks like a bomb hit this place. Who the fuck do you think did this?

Cop2: I've got a live one!!!!! Holy shit its Antonio Montana, We should kill this mother fucker right now. Get an ambulance right away to get the bitch.

The cops tried to pull Tony from Gina's body but no luck. The medics pulled him off kicking and screaming.

The ambulance rushed Tony to the hospital. They patched him up and every thing was ok. Vasquez showed up a few hours later.

Vasquez: Excuse me Nurse can you tell me where Montana is?

Nurse: Friend or family?

Vasquez: Friend.

Nurse: Room three and sign these papers.

Vasquez walked to Tony's room through the crowded hospital. It was full of reporters and police.

Vasquez: Hey Tony. How you feeling? The nurse tells me you've been shot more than 30 times.

Vasquez grabbed Tony's hand for comfort.

Vasquez: Where's Monolo?

Tony just looks in Vasquez's eyes for a moment. With nothing to say about Manny.

Vasquez: Well what are we gonna do Tony?

Tony: Kill that cockroach Sosa and all his fucking men. Were gonna kill that fuck.

Vasquez: How do you think we can do that? Sosa has an Army of Men. How do we get to him?

Tony: He's gonna be running from his Villa from the Authorities that want him. We kill every bastard left there one by one. Then steal all his Yayo. And make a little cash on the side.

Vasquez: Do you have any men? Or money?

Tony: Plenty, I killed every one in my house before they got my stuff. I got the money to do it. When I get out of this hospital I'm gonna get Guns, Ammo, and enough men to start Vietnam again.

Vasquez: Ok Tony. I have a man in Cuba we can use.

Tony: How Many?

Vasquez: just one. But he is one tuff Chico.

Tony: Ok, I'm gonna rest and get some sleep.

Vasquez: Ok Tony, I'm gonna call my man and when you wake up he will be here.

Tony: Ok. Go to my mansion and putt as much money in suitcases as possible. Go to the 1632 Miami BLVD. There's a safe house there. Keep the man there. The keys to it are in my desk. And watch for the fucking policia.

Vasquez: Ok Tony. See you in a few.

Tony: Ok bye. And bring some keys of coke.

Vasquez went to Tony's mansion and collected the money, guns, ammo, and a few cars for the man. He went to the safe house and stashed it all.

Vasquez: damn this is a nice place.

The door Slams!!!!!!!

Vasquez: Holy Shit!!!!!!!! Ohh!! Tony!!??

Tony falls to the floor.

Tony: I'm hurting like hell but I managed to get out of the hospital. Where the fuck is the man you promised me?

Vasquez: he's at the airport I was gonna go over there right after I came here. Ok.

Tony: Ok you go pick him up. I'm gonna stay here and make a few calls and rest.

Vasquez. Ok Tony be back in a few.

While Vasquez raced to the Miami Air Port, Tony called mommas house.

Ring!…..Ring!….Ring!…..Ring!….Ring!…..Ring!…..Ring!

There was no answer and tony fell in tears and threw the phone across the room.

Tony: Well…that's it. Time to go to the streets for men. Damn. Monolo! Why the fuck did I do that. Why the fuck did I do that. FUCK !FUCK! FUCK!

25 Minutes Later.

Knock! Knock!

Tony: Who the fuck!!!!

Tony grabbes his pistol and…..Click-Click it went.

Vasquez: Tony its me Vasquez.

The door opens

Vasquez: You ok Tony?

Tony: I'm how jou say….Paranoid.

Vasquez: Ok Tony, here's the man I promised you. We got your gun that was sitting on the floor in your mansion. The M-16 with the grenead lancher on it.

Tony: How do you know that was my gun?

Vasquez: Tony, Back in the army I remember you used to use this gun all the time….anyway this is Thomas. He is the new gun slinger in Cuba. He took down some pretty tuff crews.

Tony: How can I trust him? Me and you will get on the street and recruit. I know a few loose ends here now. I will get us an army of at least 200.

Vasquez: Ok Tony if you say so. What about Thomas?

Tony: Keep him here. Let him watch my little safe house for me. And get guns and more cars. We need a plane.

Vasquez: I took care of that buy bringing my plane here. Of course I couldn't take Thomas here. He to….. Afraid of my air flying.

Tony: Don't be sticking me with no piece of shit my man. Don't fuck with me.

Vasquez: don't worry Tony…every thing will be ok.

And all the sudden the door busted down. BOOM!

Vasquez: Its Sosas Hit squad !!! Thomas!!!!

Thomas hit the deck and blasted the grenead out of Tonys old M-16 GL. And Tony grabs a gun.

Tony: Ok jou wanna play games?! Ok I Play With you. Come On wheres Sosa huh ??!!

Tony shouted with anger and fled to the door.

Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!

Tony empty a full clip into the guys busting in. he reloaded and proceded to the stairwell. He walked down the stairs to find his car on fire and blowing up!

Vasquez: Tony!!! Tony this way!!

Thomas Cranked up the stolen wheels and picked Tony And Vasquez up.

Tony: Go! Go!….How the hell did they find me? Vasquez huh!!!???? How?!….I don't take shit like that! Put you fucking foot all the way down Thomas. FUCK!

Vasquez: I don't know Tony man I am sorry!. They must have followed me from the airport.

Thomas: Mabye they have been watching you.

Tony: Fuck no! They would have hit me when Vasquez was picking you up! Get me to the west corner of Miami beach right now. Ive got men every where on the streets. Its time to get more Action.

Thomas: Ok Tony.

They drove to the west side of Miami Beach. The Thug And drug dealer section of Miami. Ran by one man… Montana.

Tony: Ok stop the fucking car. Ok….HEY!!!!! You!

There was one of Montana Dealers on the street. His name was Ricco.

Tony: Ok you fucking guy. I want you to tell as much of my men as possible that Montana is not dead. Bring the whole Montana Crew to Ocean Beach in an hour. Ok?

Ricco: Sure Montana. Anything for you.

Tony: Ok lets get the hell outa here. Get the fuck to ocean beach.

They went to Ocean Beach Parking lot and sat there for an hour until a convey of trucks approached. Tony got out of the car.

Tony: Ok. Im Tony Montana. The Leader. This is Vasquez Ramirez, He sorts out the guns the men and what we do. This is Thomas. One bad-ass gun handler, you need help you come to him. We require as much men as we can find. I want every single one of you to come with me to Colombia to fight Halihanso Sosa. He betrayed me and I want to kill him. He is the biggest drug supplyer in South America.

He is currently running from police by me fucking up on one of his jobs. He has an army of at least a thousand. Are you in or are you out? because I tell you one thing…. Were gonna think big now. We got to move around the world now chico. Our whole operation. Were gonna fucking blow that mother fucka up! Just remember one thing I learned coming up….. The World Is Yours. Never forget it… So you in?

All the men stepped forward and said……

Ricco: Sure Tony. We all say yes. Do we have a plan?

Tony: No…Not until we get there. Thomas will tell us to go in when the best time is. We will leave in a day so get all your stuff that you need and as much men that you can find in your area….Don't bring me a bunch of fucking guys who cant do shit. See you in 24 hours at the Montana Air Strip. Lets go.

They got back into the car and took the top off. They headed down the street. Tony Breathed the hot humid air of Miami. He grabbed a 100 bill and snorted some white coco.

Vasquez: Ok Tony what's next? Lets just ride all night…I need some time to think about our hit. And throw all this coke outa the fucking car.

White Angel Dust was slung across the hot sun-washed streets of Miami. They Drove around the block to find a cop car with two police men inside it.

Thomas stoped right in front of the cops and whipped out his middle finger and rotated it around and around.

Thomas: I hate the 5 fucking 0, what gives them the right to kill people?

A badge? Fuck them.

Tony: I kill people all the time….but I live in America. As they say, the land of the free and the home of the brave.

A few hours later Tony opened his eyes to see the sune rising at Miami beach. Vasquez was asleep and Thomas was just looking at the town. As they were driving along the saw some of Tony's men. All giving him a little wave. We went around the block to see double of the men loading into trucks.

Thomas: I guess we should go to the air strip?

Tony: Yes, but first go to a fucking fast food joint.

Thomas pulled up to a Burger king and let tony order his food.

Tony: Three Big classics,

Three big gulp sprites,

And three mega fries.

Speaker: That will be $9.01

They pulled around the corner and Tony gave the lady a $100 dollar bill with specs of cocain on it. They all drove to the Air strip and waited for the men. Hey also was enjoying the food.

Tony: To tell the truth…You can't find shit like this at one of those $1,000 a meal resterants.

The big Black vans pulled up and the men unloaded out of them.

Thomas Issued them eath a weapon. All they had was Ak-47's, Uzi 9.m.m. and a few greneads. Tony still had his big M-16 on him.

They all loaded on the plane and buckled up. There was over 600 men aboard. It was no small plane. Thomas and Tony got in the cock-pit and started it up.

Tony: You can fly?

Thomas: Yes I used to import Coke. Where to?

Tony: Bolivia.

They took off and flew into the horizon.

Tony woke up to find jungles.

Tony: Were here.

Tony got up and went to the passengers speaker phone.

Tony: Ok Men. Were in Bolivia, were in Sosa's turf. Get your guns ready. Were landing on Sosa's landing strip in 5 minutes. Prepare for a ruff landing. Wake your self's up and snort some if you got to.

They dropped down from the clouds to find Sosa's Mansion and air strip. Tony Got his gun ready with golden bullets with poison inside them. They landed…it was go time.


End file.
